


The Perfect Man

by teamhook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamhook/pseuds/teamhook
Summary: Emma Nolan wants the unobtainable: the Perfect Man. But what will she do when she comes face to face with the embodiment of her ideal man? Will she run or embrace it?
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [searchingwardrobes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingwardrobes/gifts).



> Hello all! Well, this story is a birthday gift for the amazing Melanie!

Emma Nolan would never be accused of being a romantic, no she would leave that title to Mary Margaret. She promised herself she would never fall victim to cupid's arrow. She had decided a long time ago to protect her heart at all costs after seeing first hand what falling in love could do to a person, her mother, Ruth had loved her husband Robert so much that after he died she became a shell of herself. That is when Emma decided to leave falling in love to other people so she built walls around her heart.

So she decided that in order to protect her heart the man of her dreams couldn’t exist. She had tried, she really did.  _ Lies _ . She protected her heart at all costs. She wanted a man that was simply not real and lied to herself saying she had tried to find him.

At least this way she was the only one lying to her.

So she decided she wanted the perfect man, perfect for her at least.

She wants a man that will put the extra effort for her; that she is worth fighting for.

He will be her best friend because he understands her.

He will be romantic and passionate.

He will be mature, he knows what he wants and doesn't play games but he is an adventurer and fun.

She had tried to transition from friends with August. They had grown up together and figured it would be a good fit but after one date. she decided they should go back to friends. They just didn't click that way.

One date with Jefferson and no more. He was a poet and she thought he would sweep her off her feet. There was no spark.

One date with older Sheriff Graham Humbert. He was an experienced man but there was no passion.

Emma kept telling her friend and soon to be sister in law Mary Margaret, "when you know, you know."

Mary Margaret meant well but she didn’t understand. She had found her prince charming and thought everyone should be in love. 

For now, Emma decided to focus on her studies. 

  
  


"Good morning, ladies. As you all know, this year's stage production is going to be done without men."

_ Boo _

_ Boo _

_ Boo _

"Boo all you want. I'm sorry, but you all know exactly who is to blame. There was one rule and it was broken."

_ Silence _

"For years, we've had a delightful professional relationship with Oxleigh College until now. We are going to need to think of an alternative play or cancel. For now, we will continue as normal."

"What about if one of us was to dress as a man? It has been done before, Miss Blue." Emma shrugs.

"I'll consider it Miss Nolan. Now on to another tradition. You will each be assigned a former student as a benefactor, and will have to write a personal letter inviting them to the event." Miss Blue smiles.

"So when will we be receiving the email addresses to send the letters to?" Ruby asks while tapping her fingers on the desk.

"Oh no, Miss Lucas. You will be sending actual letters."

Emma's groan is loud. "Isn't that old school? Why can’t we just send a massive Evite and be done with it?"

"I’m sorry Miss Nolan, but that is not how we do things. It's a long-standing tradition at Our Lady of the Lake. Your mothers did it before you and so on. This is meant to be personal. Astrid will be handing out the assigned person's details; names, addresses, and so on..."

Astrid hands out the addresses with a smile to all the girls. 

Emma looks at the details of her recipient. She sighs and stares at her computer screen, the blank screen mocking her. What should she write? Well, she knows it cannot be something Miss Blue thinks is not appropriate or unprofessional. Emma grunts. She looks around the classroom and everyone seems to be writing as she should be. Her eyes turn to Mary Margaret and her undying romanticism. Her brother is going to have to keep up his Prince Charming A- game long after they marry. Alright back to Mary Margaret, she had once told her that what she wants in a man is not realistic. Why not? Emma's thoughts drift to her dream man and without thinking much, she starts to write. Before she knows it, Astrid tells them to print out the work they’ve done and have it ready to mail out. Emma scrambles without thinking, just grabs the paper and sticks it in the envelope. Emma sighs in relief until her attention turns back to her computer screen, where there is definitely  _ not _ an invitation for the event. Emma mutters ‘ _ shit’ _ .

Emma waits around after class to ask Astrid to trade the invitation for whatever she wrote. 

"Miss Blue, where's Astrid? I need to talk to her for a second."

"Oh, Astrid went to the post office to mail out the letters." Miss Blue smiles. 

_ Damn it!  _

What can she do? She cannot go to the post office and break into the mailboxes. Sure Emma had gone through a questionable age growing up, but she really doesn't need the trouble. She's going to have to mail out the invitation and hope that they have a sense of humor. 

With that, Emma puts that out of her mind. 

  
  


Emma and the rest of the girls involved in the production get together to talk about their options. If they successfully can convince a stranger that one of them is a man, they can do the play they had been working on. If not, they will need to do the backup.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Jones & Jones Nautical Shipping  _

“Brother, you’ve got mail,” Liam said as he handed his younger brother an envelope with a scowl. 

“Liam, it doesn't even have a name on it, how do you know it’s mine?” Killian said as he studied the envelope. 

“Well, natural deduction, it’s not for me. Who does that leave, Killian?” 

Killian scratched behind his ear, a habit he wished he could break. “I’m betrothed; I’ve given up my wicked ways. I haven’t had a dalliance in years.”

Liam rolls his eyes. “Just read the bloody letter.”

Killian opens the letter and reads out loud...

_ My Love, _

_ I miss you. When we are apart, I cannot breathe. I long to be held in your strong loving arms. I cannot wait any longer, I need to look into your blue eyes and feel your soft lips caress my skin. If you will not come and find me, I will find you. I will always find you. _

_ Love Always, _

_ Emma. _

Killian stares at the paper in his hands. He tries to think if he has crossed paths with a lass named Emma but comes up with a blank. However, he does notice the letterhead  _ Our Lady of the Lake. _

"Killian, you will take care of this," Liam says, annoyed at his brother's shenanigans.

"Wait, Liam, you want me to fly out there to fix this? I did nothing wrong. I think it was sent here by mistake. Perhaps a prank."

"Just fix it! Killian, you will fly out there and put an end to this."

"Liam, how many times do I have to say it? I don't know any lass named Emma but if you insist, I will fly out to--" Killian grabbed the letter and looked at the letterhead, "Storybrooke, Maine, and go to this Lady of the Lake College and give this Emma a piece of my mind. Would that please you brother?"

Liam stills for a second. "Wait, Lady of the Lake in Storybrooke, Maine? I think Mum went there. She lived in Maine when she was young. She met our father on a trip with friends and never went back to America. Don't you remember Mum talking about that little town and college?"

Killian shrugs. "I knew the name sounded familiar. I've had business dealings in Boston, but never in this Storybrooke. Liam, are you truly sending me across the ocean to fix something that doesn't exist?"

Liam's stance leaves no question. He will have to fly and deal with a nonexistent dalliance. Bloody hell. There’s a part of him that wants to go. He is curious about the lass who would write such a letter to a stranger and to see his mother’s origins. 

After a long fight with his fiance, a few days later Killian is making his way to Storybrooke, Maine. He stops his rental vehicle right outside the town to read a sign: Welcome to Storybrooke.

He continues the drive. The scenery is quite beautiful. He wonders why they never visited. He knew his mum had no living relatives, but it would have been nice to experience the town with her.

The quaint little town was nice. He followed the map he had purchased. Soon he ended in front of a small diner and inn.

This was going to be fun. He was in desperate need of a drink. Preferably a strong bottle of rum.

Killian books a room for a week in the inn. He quickly goes to his room and puts away his clothes. He looks outside his window and the view is picturesque. He should just try to sleep. After all, it had been a long flight, but he is antsy.

He splashes some water on his face and makes up his mind. He needed a bar. Enjoy some libations and then sleep. SoKillian stops at the front desk for information.

He walks into the small bar that the front desk had told him about. He sits down and looks around. He notices a group of lasses talking animatedly with a bloke. Killian smiles; the man is a lucky guy to be surrounded by beauties. 

Killian waves the bartender over for a refill. 

  
  


The day had dragged on. The girls helped her transformation and they decided to test it out before they approached Miss Blue.

The Rabbit Hole isn't too crowded. They sit in the back of the bar talking and laughing. Emma has to excuse herself for a second to go to the restroom. 

At the table, the girls giggle and enjoy their drinks, until some drunk man approaches them with the worst pick-up lines. The girls try to ignore him, but he won't get the hint, starting to put his hand on one of them.

Killian glares at the man. He looks around to see if someone will do something about it. He takes a long swig of his drink and gets up to go defuse the situation. As he is getting closer, he notices the bloke from before arriving at the table first.

It happens quickly, the guy grabs the drunk man's hand off of the lass, and twists his hand behind his back, slamming his head against the table.

Killian stops in his tracks as he admires the scene. The drunk had it coming. In the end, the drunk guy wobbles out of the bar.

The group of girls quickly grab their things and leave with their mate.

Killian decides to call it a night as well. 

The next day, Killian dresses quickly to end this mix-up. He makes his way to Our Lady of the Lake College. 

The drive is short and he can’t help but wonder why his mother never came back. 

He can't help noticing that the town is homey. He is not going to get fond of the place, though; he isn't going to be here long enough.

Killian pulls up to the College and he can't help but feel nostalgic. His mum walked the same steps years ago. The wall is covered with trophy cases that are full of photos and one familiar image catches his eye. His mum is in a lot of photos. She always seems to be photographed with the same two women. He leans in to get a closer look and reads the names of her companions: Eva White, Anita Lucas, and Ruth Shepherd. They seemed close with bright smiles on their faces. His mother was beautiful and had a heart of gold. He sighs as he continues his perusal. 

“Excuse me, sir?” A feminine voice startles him.

He turns and finds a woman that greets him with a warm smile. 

Killian clears his throat. “I’m sorry, lass.” He scratches behind his ear, and promptly takes out the letter. “I’m looking for Emma.”

The woman tilts her head to the side. “I’m sorry, you’re here to see Emma?”

“Aye, she’s a student here, correct?” Killian responds. 

“I’m sorry, sir. The girls are not allowed to have male visitors. Emma knows this and I find it hard to believe she would ask you to come, knowing this would get her in trouble with the Chancellor,” the woman states. 

“Lass, I’m not here to cause any problems or be disrespectful. My mother graduated from this place. I just need to have a word with her. If necessary, I would love to ask the Chancellor for permission. I won’t be in town long and I’m sure you can tell by the accent I came from afar.” KIllian gives her his most charming smile. 

The woman is mulling it over when they hear high heels click-clack down the hall. 

A woman dressed impeccably approaches them with a frown on her face.

"Silv, is there a problem?" the woman asks cooly.

"No, Miss Blue, he is here to talk to Emma."

"Mr.--?" She turned to Killian with a raised eyebrow.

"Jones," he answers with a tight smile.

"Well Mr. Jones, I'm sure Silv explained to you that the girls aren't allowed male visitors. I'm afraid you'll have to leave," the woman says.

Killian chuckles. "I understand your policy, but I came from quite far away to have a word with Emma. I was hoping you would make an exception. My mother was a student years ago, I'm sure a woman as lovely as yourself wasn't around at the time. I think if you assisted, my mother would've appreciated the kind gesture."

Miss Blue stares at Killian. "I'm sure your charm has worked in your favor very often, but I will not bend the rules for anyone. Unless you’re a family member of one of the girls, I cannot help you."

"I understand and since it's obvious you are not willing to be of assistance, my family will be unable to continue with the annual donation on behalf of my mother. Thank you for your time." Killian turns to the other woman, Silv, and starts to walk to the door.

Miss Blue turns to Silv and mouths ‘go after him’.

Silv nods and starts walking as fast as she can to catch up with Killian.

Killian is about to reach the door when he hears, "Sir, Mr. Jones, please wait."

Killian pauses and turns his attention back to the woman.

"Mr. Jones, I'm sorry. What is the nature of your relationship with Emma?"

"Lass, I'm only here because I received a letter from her."

Silv opens her mouth. "I'm sorry. You received a letter from her? Perhaps an invitation to the annual production."

"Lass-"

"Mr. Jones, the letter is sent as an invitation to attend the event."

"Aye, I understand--"

"I'm sorry, sir, what's your mother's name?"

Killian is glaring at the woman by now. "My mother's name was Alice Jones, formerly Alice Rogers."

"Oh, Miss Rogers was a beloved student." Silv realizes the past tense reference. "I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Jones."

"It's okay, it has been a while since she passed," Killian says with a sad smile.

Silv looks back to see if Miss Blue is still there.

"Mr. Jones, I cannot allow you to enter the campus to speak to Emma, but I can tell you that she will be at Granny's Diner today at around 7:00 P.M." Silv smiles and attempts to wink at him.

Killian smiles back and walks out. The only problem is that he has no idea what Emma looks like.


	2. Chapter 2

Killian walks inside Granny's and goes straight to the counter. He sits down and orders coffee, black no sugar, his attention turning to the door. He has no idea who he is looking for. The older woman hands the coffee cup to him. "Ma'am, I was wondering if you could be of assistance. I'm looking for Emma."

The older woman narrows her eyes. "Emma Nolan?"

Killian smiles. "Is that her surname?"

"What do you want with Emma?" Granny crosses her arms.

Killian scoffs defensively. "Nothing nefarious, I just want to clear up a misunderstanding."

The woman, Granny, nods and walks away to the back.

Killian purses his lips at the lack of answer and takes a drink of his coffee. He starts looking around the diner. He wonders if his mum sat on the same chair he is currently occupying. He chuckles to himself.

"What's so funny, man?" A voice to his right startles him.

Killian turns his attention to the voice and tilts his head. "Hello, mate. Killian Jones, at your service." He extends his hand.

The younger man extends his hand hesitantly. "Nice to meet you, man. Leo Nolan."

Killian smiles. "Leo Nolan, any relation to Emma Nolan?"

"What kind of trouble has my sister gotten into this time?" Leo asks and mutters under his breath, " _Not that I'd mind after meeting you_."

"No trouble, just a bit of misunderstanding. To be honest it's not a big deal. My brother has no sense of humor. That's the real problem," Killian insists.

"That doesn't answer the question."

"Alright, she sent a compromising letter. At least in my brother's opinion. A letter without an addressed name attached that my brother immediately assumed belonged to me. So here I am to put an " _end_ " to it."

Leo looks down. "I'm sorry, I'm sure she didn't mean to cause any trouble."

Killian sighs. "In a way I'm thankful. See, my mother was from here but we never got to see her beginnings. It's a bit of a treat to know that my mother walked the same corridors at Our Lady of the Lake College."

Leo mutters something about a Legacy. "My mother went to the same place as does my troublemaker sister."

"To be honest, I'm here more out of curiosity. I was tempted to spend the week in New York and then fly back home and tell my brother the issue was resolved but I remembered Mum was from here so here I am. Trying to get to know my mother better and find your elusive sister. I was told she would be here."

"She was here; she left right before you got here," Leo says, shrugging.

"Ah, could you perhaps arrange a meeting? Inform her she's not in trouble?" Killian asks with a twinkle in his eye.

"I shall talk to her. Are you staying here?"

"Aye, I am."

"If my sister can get over her embarrassment when I tell her why you are here and wants to meet you, I'll leave a message for you with Granny."

"I accept, lad. It was nice meeting you. I'm still a little jet-lagged, so if you'll excuse me. Goodnight," Killian says as he turned to go inside the Inn.

A stern voice makes Leo jump. "What are you playing at Emma?"

Emma winced.

* * *

Killian walks inside his room and snorts a laugh. His instincts tell him that he needs to see this through. Whatever it was that brought him to town was important and he knows that it will change his life. He still didn't know if it was about his mother or something else. What he did know was that the _lad_ was a part of it.

* * *

Granny had that look on her face. The one they all feared.

Emma sighs. "Granny, it's nothing bad. I was just trying to figure out if he was here to cause trouble or not."

"Emma, the only trouble maker I see is you. Do you mind enlightening me about why you told him you were Leo Nolan, your brother? If memory serves me, there are only three Nolan children: James, David, and you. There's no Leo. Think carefully about what you're about to say to me."

"Granny, okay." Emma taps the top of the counter. "Some days back, I might have sent a letter with my name and it seems his older brother has no sense of humor. And you know that because you heard it with your wolf-like hearing." She shrugs. "It was a mistake and well, he flew out here and Granny, he is kinda hot and I didn't think I just reacted. I mean, we wanted to make sure my dressing like a guy would work for the production at school. It just happened. The words didn't want to come out of me. _Hey sorry about causing you so much trouble with that letter. I was daydreaming and by the way, you have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen_."

Granny smirks. "Isn't this interesting. Emma Nolan speechless around a handsome man."

Emma rolls her eyes. "Don't worry, I will come clean. _Eventually_."

"Well, you don't have that much time. He only booked the room for a week." Granny grabs some dirty dishes and walks into the kitchen.

Emma sighs. She should go upstairs and confess. It was a mistake and he was nice enough. Okay, she will apologize to him, but as herself, not as her _brother_.

* * *

Killian stands at his room's window looking out at the view. He likes the town. His phone rings until it goes to voicemail. He doesn't feel like reporting to Liam just yet. What was he going to say, sorry brother but the lovely Emma has eluded me so far? The phone begins to ring again. Killian rolls his eyes. It appears Liam will not be giving up until he talks to him. Killian looks at his phone's screen. Bloody hell. It was Milah. He winces and just answers. "Milah, love-" Before he could continue, he was interrupted.

"Killian, what the hell are you doing in Maine? You're supposed to be here helping me plan the wedding and you didn't even tell me you were leaving the country!" Milah complains.

"Love, it was a sudden trip." Killian tries to calm her.

Milah stays quiet. "Killian, you said that you would take me with you on your next trip."

"Milah, darling. This trip is partly business but it is also to the town my mother was from. I didn't think you would like to accompany me to a small town in America." Killian tries to appease her. She could be volatile if she didn't like the answer.

She sighs. "When are you coming back?"

He can hear the pout in her voice. "I shall return in a week or so."

They end their call with a half-hearted 'I love you'.

* * *

Emma goes home and changes from her Leo persona's clothes. She really tries not to think too much about the reason why she put on her favorite dark jeans, the ones that made her butt look great, a thin red sweater that made her feel sexy, and black knee-high boots.

Emma walks into the Inn and squares her shoulders. She walks to the check-in desk and walks around to get the guy's room number. She finds the ledger and looks for the name he gave _Leo_. Killian Jones. Room 204. She smiles; it's the one with a view. She looks at the reception phone and opts to just go upstairs to get it over with. She didn't feel like been scolded by Granny again.

She knocks on the door lightly and looks around the hall. A few minutes pass with no answer. He had said he would stick around for a few days. She looks at her watch for the time. It was still early.

Maybe this is a sign that she is crazy and she decides to leave. Emma sneaks out as easily as she snuck inside.

The disappointment she feels is a lot. She wants to meet him, be herself, and the thoughts that swirl in her mind are not her own. She has obviously been around MM too much for goodness sake. She used the name that MM had told her she would use for her first son with David.

* * *

Killian had left to go sightseeing for a while. The truth was he was feeling cooped up in the tiny room while waiting for Emma Nolan to make her appearance. He was making his way back to the Inn when a flash of golden hair caught his attention. He pauses for a second as he takes her in. Bloody hell, he really shouldn't be noticing other women, but he couldn't help fall victim to the enchantment the woman had clearly placed upon him. He followed her from a distance, and she was oblivious to his presence.

He grins as he notices how freely she gave genuine smiles to the town's people that happily greeted her. He was still too far away to listen to how they addressed her, but he was truly entranced by her.

His thoughts race to Milah; she was a beautiful woman for sure, but she was not exactly a people person. She could be cold and unwilling to grant a simple smile unless she was forced. His brother didn't understand the relationship, but had encouraged him to finally give up his bachelor ways. Killian had enjoyed his life as a single man thoroughly and would not miss out on anything except for one thing; true love. He was ready to accept that perhaps that wasn't in the cards for him. He could settle for the relationship he shared with Milah. She was a good match; she was from a good family, and a union between them could solidify the business. People married for less.

* * *

The next day, Emma goes to school and she is pulled aside by Silv.

"Emma, you had a visitor yesterday," Silv informs her.

"Uhm, I did? I don't remember seeing anyone." Emma quirks a brow.

"No, no there was a man looking for you, but you know Miss Blue and her rules. She sent him away and he was unhappy. He even mentioned stopping the donations in the name of his mother, Alice Rogers-Jones. That caused Miss Blue to be upset all day. I don't know if we can fix it, but the money we receive from her estate is the most generous one." Silv worries her bottom lip.

"Oh, so maybe I shouldn't go to class today. I know how Miss Blue gets. She is going to make my day miserable, isn't she?" Emma sighs.

"I don't know, but chances are high. Oh, and Emma, Alice Rogers was close friends with your mother. Maybe you can find a way to use that to get Mr. Jones to reconsider stopping donations. He seemed to be reconnecting with his dead mother since he's been in town," Silv suggests.

Emma pinches the bridge of her nose. "Alright, I will see what I can do. I guess I better go." Emma smiles at Silv and leaves campus.

* * *

Emma enters Granny's as Ruby is about to leave. "Hey Ems, have you seen that hottie staying here?" Ruby winks.

Emma sighs. "Is Mr. Hottie here?"

Ruby thinks for a moment. "Nope, I saw him leaving to go for a run. At least that's what it looked like from what he was wearing. That's when I noticed him. I had heard the girls talking about him. Mr. dark-hair, sexy accent, and eyes to die for, but how do you know him?"

"I don't know him, Ruby."

"You just asked if he was here and you should be on campus already. Shit, I'm going to be late," Ruby whines.

"Damn it, I guess I can try later. I wanted to avoid Miss Blue. Come on, let's go." Emma puts her arm around Ruby.

On the drive, Emma explains what had happened. She leaves out some details because Ruby couldn't stop laughing at her.

Emma's day is filled with dread waiting for Miss Blue to call her to her office and lecture her, but it never happens. Astrid explains she was not feeling well. Small miracles.

* * *

Killian is about to cross the street to Granny's when he sees the blonde from the other day leaving the diner with Granny's granddaughter. He winces, he had heard the old lady yell at her a couple of times already. He tries to hurry to get a better look at the blonde, there is something familiar. Maybe it's the way she carries herself. He scratches behind his ear. The thought is preposterous; he has not even met her, but yet... Bloody hell, he feels like such a wanker. He's acting like a creep. His eyes linger on her without his permission.

He enters the Diner and sits down in a booth near the door. His eyes gaze out the window.

"Hello, I'm Ashley and I will be your waitress today," Ashley introduces herself.

Killian smiles. "Hello, I'll just have some scrambled eggs, toast, and a banana if you have it. Orange juice and a glass of water as well."

She smiles and walks away.

Killian finishes his breakfast and goes up the stairs to his room to shower. He's about to finish getting ready when his phone rings. Killian grimaces when he sees the caller ID with a photo of his brother pop up. "Hello brother. How may I help you today?"

"Killian, I need you to come back home, now! Your betrothed has been harassing me nonstop. Please brother for all that is holy, come home and make her stop. She calls me constantly to complain, and it's always the same question. ' _Why did I send you away on business?_ '" Liam sighs. "Why did you tell her it was a business matter?"

Killian laughs. "I'm sorry Liam, was I supposed to tell her I left town because a letter that wasn't addressed to any one caused my older brother to have a hissy fit? That you sent me away to fix it? You're a big boy, deal with it."

"Kill-" That's all Liam manages to say.

Killian smiles big as he disconnected the call. He looks out the window. Should he go to the marina? He finishes getting dressed and grabs his wallet, opting to leave his phone in the room. He doesn't want to deal with Liam.

* * *

Emma is supposed to meet the girls to practice at MM's house, but she has been nervous all day so she figures she should apologize to Jones first. She's in front of room 204 once again, takes a deep breath, and knocks. She waits, no answer. She shakes her head. Maybe he went to eat or take a walk. What else can he be doing in town? She waits one second just to be safe but no answer.

Another lost opportunity and her time to come clean was coming to an end soon.

Emma rushes out to meet the girls for practice. They had decided to practice at Mary Margaret's house since they wanted to surprise Miss Blue. Emma arrives just in time to change to Leo and start.

* * *

Killian finds Blanchard Farmers Market not far from the fish market by the harbor. The smell of the sea had called him to the pier and he inevitably became hungry from walking all day. He was pleased they served fish and chips like back home. He enjoyed his meal and left, eventually finding the Blanchard Farmers Market. The fruit and vegetables look delicious. He opts for some crisp apples and sweet oranges to keep in his room at the Inn. He wonders if he will ever see his friend "Leo" again, or if said friend had passed on his message; he hadn't received any indication the elusive Emma had contacted him. With a shrug, he heads back to the Inn before he goes looking for his friend. He wonders if he can ask Granny for the address or the phone number of the Nolans, but decides to find someone else for the information and use her as a last resort.

He had tried using his cellphone internet, but the town is as if it is trapped in the nineteen eighties for the most part. Killian approaches a rotund man at Granny's. "Excuse me, Sir?" Killian asks with a smile.

The man looks back at Killian with a scowl. "What is it? Can't you see I'm enjoying my food?" the man all but growls.

Killian mutters under his breath, _So much for small-town hospitality_. "I'm sorry to bother you. Could you direct me to the Nolans' home?

The man laughs. "Did Emma get a hold of you?"

He sighs. "Look, we all love her, but she makes idiots of the men she gets involved with." He shakes his head.

Killian quirks a brow. "No, actually I made acquaintance with her brother. We didn't exchange information, unfortunately."

"Hmm, all right." The grumpy man knows how friendly one of the Nolan twins is, so he takes out a small notepad from his shirt's pocket and scribbles on it, handing the paper to him.

Killian takes the paper and smiles. "Thanks, mate."

"The name is Leroy," he grumbles.

"Ah, to show my appreciation for your kindness, how about I pay for your meal?" Killian asks.

"Thank you. I appreciate it," Leroy says begrudgingly as he begins eating again.

* * *

Killian arrives at the address quickly. He notices a group of men arguing outside the house. He approaches slowly and tries to go unnoticed until he hears the subject of their conversation.

Jefferson says, "She's an artist, why would she want to be with anyone who would suffocate her creative side?"

August chimes in with, "I've known her the longest, what better partner than a friend?"

Graham scoffs. "Emma needs someone who will show her adventure and is experienced."

Killian can't help but scratch behind his ear as he makes his way to the front door to knock.

"Excuse me," one of the men says from behind him.

Killian clears his throat as he turned to face the group of admirers.

"Are you here to see Emma?" the man with a slight accent asks.

Killian shakes his head. "No, I'm looking for her brother."

The group nods and the relief on their faces is evident.

"He's not here," the man says. "I'm Sheriff Humbert. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Killian shakes his head in disappointment. "No, thank you."

"Wait!" one of the other men shouts. "Please, help us settle a disagreement. See, we all think Emma should choose us to be with. I was wondering if an unbiased opinion would help clear this up for us."

Killian looks at the Sheriff. He is about his age, with the other two men being younger. "I'm sorry, but shouldn't it be her decision? I don't know the lass in question personally, but it should be her choice. When you know, you know," he says as he walks away, not wanting anything further to do with their argument.

The three men, not satisfied with his answer, begin bickering again almost immediately.


End file.
